Proudly Yours  part 2
by nandafe001
Summary: Hi, guys, this is the second part of Proudly Yours. Hope you like it! Please review!  Now, Brittany wants San to leave Nárnia, what will happen?


Santana is linking pinkies with Brittany, they are walking at the school.  
>"Hi, Girls" says Quinn.<p>

"What's up, Q?" San replies.

"I'm okay, what about you two?"

"I'm happier than a really happy duck!" Brittany says. San smiles at her.

"And I'm marvelous!" Santana continues. "I have never felt nothing like that, I'm really happy!"

"Wow, what happened with you, girls?" Silence hangs the air. Quinn looks at their hands and sees that they are not linking pinkies anymore; they are hand in hand, with fingers interlaced. "Oh, I know what happened… Why have you don't tell me?"

Santana frowns. "What?" She says.

"What are you saying, Quinn?" Brittany completes the sentence of Santana.

"I am saying that I know what you are, San, and I know what is going on" Quinn says.

"Okay, if you really know, tell us what is happening" San replies.

"I just know that you play in a different team and that you two are in love with each other." Quinn adds.

"How did you know?" Britt says.

"Britt!" Santana yells.

"It is very simple, when I said 'Hi, Girls' you were linking pinkies, as usual, but when Britt said 'I'm happier than I don't know what…" She's interrupted.

"A duck" Brittany says.

"What?" Quinn replies.

"I said 'I'm happier than a really happy duck'" Britt adds.

"Okay, let me continue, when Britt said that, you smiled and she pressed her hand, and when you said 'I'm marvelous', she looked at your face and then you interlaced the other fingers, holding hands. For me, it means that Santana finally wins what she always wants: Brittany" Quinn continues.

"It doesn't mean anything" Santana says.

"Okay, Artie told me that his relationship with Britt is over, that he has heard her saying 'I love you' for another person, of course you. And that scene has proved all my thoughts"

"Oh. My. God. You are good detective" Britt adds. Santana laugh.

"Please keep secret" San says.

"Only if you keep my secret" Quinn replies.

"Which secret, Q?" Britt asks.

"I am completely crazy for Rachel Berry" She whispers.

"You what?" Santana chokes on the words.

"You are like me, a bicurious, or like San?" Brittany says. Santana doesn't hold the laughter.

"I, I think that I am like you, Britt. But maybe it would be only a phase of my adolescence. And she is always mad at me" Quinn replies.

"Or maybe not" Santana adds.

"You will keep my secret or not?" Quinn asks.

"We will" Britt says.

"So, I will keep your secret too."

"Thanks a lot, Q" San says.

"It's nothing" Quinn adds, leaving them alone.

"Er, San, I think you would leave Nárnia"

"What? Britt, are you okay?" Santana replies.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm tired of hide our relationship, I wanna kiss you in front of everybody, I wanna walk hand in hand with you, I wanna be your Britt, and I want everyone to know it. I love you"  
>"Oh, Britt, you are so cute, let's make an agreement, tomorrow, you will tell to your family and I will tell to mine. Next week we will tell to the glee club, and the rest, is the rest." Santana says.<p>

"Let me change a little thing: Today, we're gonna tell to the glee club, okay?" Britt adds.

"Really?" She says tired.

"Oh, yes. So, what are we waiting for?"

"I will sing a song for you, and after it, you will help me to tell their, okay?"

"Okay, let's go" Britt says.

At the glee club…

"Hey, guys, what we are going to sing today?" Mr. Schuester asks.

", I will sing now, okay?" Santana replies.

"Okay, Santana, show us what you got!"

Brad starts to play the piano, a familiar song is heard.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair,  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful,  
>And i tell her everyday<em>

Everybody at the classroom exchange glances. Artie looks sad; Quinn, surprised; Kurt, happy; Puck, excited; Rachel is thinking 'If my dads were here…" and everybody is affected

_Yea, i know, i know,  
>When i compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what i see<br>But every time she asks me, do i look okay,  
>I say<em>

_When i see your face,  
>There is not a thing that i would change<br>Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are, hey<em>

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but i think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, _

_And i tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know,  
>You know i'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>__So don't even bother asking if you look okay,  
>You know i'll say<em>

_When i see your face,  
>There is not a thing that i would change<br>Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are?  
>The way you are?<br>Girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When i see your face  
>There's not a thing i would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are, yeah<em>

When the music stops, Britt is with eyes full of water.

"Guys, I have to tell you something, but something that is really serious for me, I know that you won't judge me and I know that half of you understand what I am talking about. So, I,… I sang this song for someone that is much important for me, I have to tell you, guys, that this person is that pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. I'm in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce, and you know that." Santana says.

Brittany walks in her direction, crying and with a hug, she whispers: "I knew that you could." "And guys, I love Santana back. San, I really love you too." She continues.

"I asked San to do that, to leave Nárnia. Did you understand, yeah? So, we know that after that confession, Karofsky will slashie us and we won't have peace, but it's not important, because all that matter is that I love Santana Lopez, and that she loves me too. Please guys, be nice." She says.

"Finally, I'm not the only gay at this is school!" Kurt yells.

"We will protect you, the glee club is a family, isn't it?" Quinn adds.

"It means that I have lost my virginity with a lesbian?" Finn says.

"Oh, my god, Finn, stop been rude! I have two gay fathers and I don't accept bias!" Rachel interrupts him. Everybody laughs and the bell rings. Five seconds passed and Santana is alone with Brittany.

"Hey, I am so proud! San, you did it! And now, the glee club knows that I am your Britt and that you are my San. I love you and I am proudly yours." Brittany says.

"I know, Britt, and I love you too, I am yours, proudly so. Now, let's make out" Santana says, laughing with the last sentence.

"Okay" Britt accepts, and when she closed her eyes, is kissing Santana right in the lips.


End file.
